Until death do us part
by RenRajaram4ever
Summary: after duets and destiny same timeline as show. Austin was ready so he dropped to his knee and smiled. "Ally Edgar Dawson, will you marry me?" major events. Sorry. suckish at summaries ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Austin's POV

Trish and Dez sat on the couch in the music factory. I was trying to pick out the ring for Ally.

"Oooh go with number one!" Trish yelled at me.

"NO! Do four!" Dez shouted. His eyes went wide with fury.

I sat odwn and slumped. Ally and I had just gotten back for the Sun and Moon tour and she was out with her parents. Trish and Dez were sitting down with angry expressions.

"Guys! I need help! Dez, Trish, please?" Trish huffed then looked at me, crossed her hands and sighed.

"Go with three. It's a mix of both plus it looks like a piano." Trish told me. I took in a deep breath and smiled, nodding.

That day I got the ring ordered and sized and brought it home. It had a white diamond in the middle and music notes on the side. I had even figured out the proposal. We would be headed to Paris on the next tour. He would do it then.

~~~A MONTH LATER~~~

I have never been this nervous for a concert since my whole stage fright episode. Ally was sitting in the front row with Trish and Dez and her face was all that kept me from freaking out.

The music for the first song came on. The playlist was simple. Three of my new songs three of hers and one together.

My music started and I jumped on the stage and suddenly the fear melted away.

ALLY'S POV

I got onto stage for Austin and I's duet. It's the one we always sing together. "Cant make it without you".

Austin finished the last note and smiled. Before I got off the stage he smiled and said into the mic "Hang on guys, I've got one more thing." He ran to behind the stage and sat me down on a chair in the front corner of the stage.

He came back, caring an acoustic guitar and smiled. He started singing steal your heart.

 _ **You like the good boys**_

 _ **So I'm not invited to the plans you make**_

 _ **When you're with your friends**_

 _ **But you know bad boys**_

 _ **You can't deny it**_

 _ **They can always show you where the fun begins**_

 _ **Hey now baby,**_

 _ **No doubt about it, girl**_

 _ **You drive me crazy**_

 _ **I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me**_

 _ **Wanna steal your heart**_

 _ **Steal your heart**_

 _ **Call me criminal**_

 _ **I won't deny you make me want it all,**_

 _ **Everything you are**_

 _ **So lock it up**_

 _ **Go on and try it**_

 _ **No matter what you do**_

 _ **I'm gonna steal your heart**_

 _ **I confess,**_

 _ **I kinda like it that you're innocent**_

 _ **Keeping up your guard**_

 _ **I'll break it down**_

 _ **So you can't hide it**_

 _ **No matter what you do**_

 _ **I'm gonna steal your heart**_

 _ **You're a good girl**_

 _ **The perfect picture of an angel's smile**_

 _ **From a magazine**_

 _ **But it's a new world**_

 _ **And I know so well the side of you**_

 _ **No one's ever seen**_

 _ **Hey now baby,**_

 _ **No doubt about it, girl**_

 _ **You drive me crazy**_

 _ **I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me**_

 _ **Wanna steal your heart**_

 _ **Steal your heart**_

 _ **Call me criminal**_

 _ **I won't deny you make me want it all,**_

 _ **Everything you are**_

 _ **So lock it up**_

 _ **Go on and try it**_

 _ **No matter what you do**_

 _ **I'm gonna steal your heart**_

 _ **I confess,**_

 _ **I kinda like it that you're innocent**_

 _ **Keeping up your guard**_

 _ **I'll break it down**_

 _ **So you can't hide it**_

 _ **No matter what you do**_

 _ **I'm gonna steal your heart**_

 _ **You?re gonna keep it**_

 _ **Just like a secret**_

 _ **Baby, believe me**_

 _ **You gotta free it**_

 _ **And you'll have everything you need**_

 _ **You like the good boys**_

 _ **So I'm not invited to the plans you make**_

 _ **When you're with your friends**_

 _ **But you know bad boys**_

 _ **You can't deny it**_

 _ **They can always show you where the fun begins**_

 _ **Call me criminal**_

 _ **I won't deny you make me want it all,**_

 _ **Everything you are**_

 _ **So lock it up**_

 _ **Go on and try it**_

 _ **No matter what you do**_

 _ **I'm gonna steal your heart**_

 _ **I confess,**_

 _ **I kinda like it that you're innocent**_

 _ **Keeping up your guard**_

 _ **I'll break it down**_

 _ **So you can't hide it**_

 _ **No matter what you do**_

 _ **I'm gonna steal your heart**_

AUSTIN'S POV

I was ready. I knew it and I knew Ally was too. So I did it.

ALLY'S POV

Austin stopped by the piano that I played parachute on and dropped to his knee. Using the neck of his guitar he hit the first key. Low and behold it sprung open and Austin reached in with two fingers and pulled something out.

The piano was maybe two feet beside me so I turned and looked at him. "When I first met you Ally, I had no idea how important you would be. I love you. We hit lows and fought and kept ourselves high. Sure we had a bit f a break, but I'm ready now. I love you with all my heart. So, Ally Edgar Dawson, will you give me the pleasure of being your one and only bad boy?" He said and I gulp shocked. Then I jumped up and screamed. I jumped up and down and hugged him when he stood.

"I love you too. Yes." I told him as he slid the ring on. It was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~SIX MONTHS LATER~~~

AUSTIN'S POV

I stood in my room, pacing and shaking. Ally was in a few rooms over. My smile was wide but nervous.

"Dude. Chill." Dez said and handed me a soda from Mini's. I slurped it down. It was a mix between Dr. Pepper and Pepsi and Cherry cola. My favorite much to Ally's dismay.

I slurped and slurped until the cup was empty.

"Austin come on. It's time to go." Mike, my dad said coming in.

I swallowed and nodded. I walked out.

ALLY'S POV

I paced in my room. My dress trailed behind me in an endless swoosh.

"ALLY!" Trish shouted at me.

"Yes?" I asked nervously, chewing my hair.

"I would give you a pickle but Austin probably wouldn't appreciate that." She told me. She was wearing a cheetah print dress with a longer back and two thick straps. She was wearing two inch black stilettos.

"Trish, you look nice." I said, stopping. She squinted.

"Okay let's put on your veil." She said. I ducked my head a little.

She put it on and I looked at my reflection.

I looked beautiful.

I was wearing a beautiful white dress. It was a A-line with a tool skirt with a white lace bodice that had silver jewels sewn onto the sheer cover over the bodice with sheer lace thick straps. My veil was short and tool, white with little beaded flowers. I was wearing three inch platform stiletto heels with little tool roses on the sides. I was wearing red lipstick, a little pink rosy blush and white eyeliner with white eyeshadow.

My hair was freshly ombre and curled then twisted into a fancy bun with a braid wrapping around it. I had simple ringlets handing by my ears. My veil was attached to a comb clipped over the bun and hanging down to my lower back.

"WOW!" I said my eyes starting to tear up.

"Come on honey." My dad said leading me out.

Austin stood under a white lattice arch with white lilies and orchids sprouting around. White fairy lights twisted around the poles. My mom, Mike and Mimi sat up front with an extra seat for my dad up front. Trish walked out before me along with Kirra, Piper, and Carrie.

As I walked out and watched as my three best girlfriends walked out in their black and personal design dresses. Trish with her cheetah, carrie with her colorful mess, and Piper with the simple pink lining. And then I realized two out of three of my bridesmaids are Austin's ex-girlfriends.

Trish was my maid of honor so she held my bouquet.

The preacher recited the necessary words and then told me to recite the vows. "Ok, um…where to start. Austin we have been through so many ups and downs and what those things have taught me is to never let what I want go without a fight. And after a break and learning how much I needed you I realized I could never have done anything with out you. You changed me into an outgoing, fun loving girl who wasn't afraid to perform. You were my best friend, my partner, my ex and my love but not all I want is to make you mine, because there's n way I could make it without you." I told him.

Austin's POV

I gulped and began my vows. "Ally. You were there for me since freshman year. Through ups and downs, through tours and banishments through thick and thin. In those four years we were apart my friends called them the dark ages. I was sad mad and emotionless sometimes all in the same day. But then almost a year ago things started to go right again. I never realized that my life was incomplete and I thought I dint need love to be happy, but I was wrong, and I don't want just anyone's love I want yours. I love you so much you could never know." I tell her.

"Do you Ally Edgar Dawson take Austin Monica Moon as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do." As she said those words the air rushed out of my lungs and finally my life was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay special shout out to LoveShipper! Want you to know you're the best! And I try hard to make them good so, I'm going to keep trying to update regularly. And LoveShipper I want u to know it made a difference cause I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not :) -RenRajaram4ever**

ALLY' S POV  
Austin slowly walked me out of the car and made sure I didn't fall. I don't know why he insisted on me wearing a blindfold, but he was so excited, and I couldn't say no to his big Brown puppy eyes. "Okay careful." Austin told me as he led me. Suddenly he stopped and I crashed into him. "Austin, you can't say careful like you're gonna keep walking then just suddenly stop." I told him, trying to not let the amusement show through. "Sorry." He said sheepish. I nodded and felt him brighten. Dork. "Okay ready?" He asked, and before I could answer he lifted my blindfold. I let my jaw drop. And then I squealed and clapped. I looked back to my surprise. The house we had bought was finished. Before it was a little rough around the edges. Now, it was beautiful. There was a small plaque on the side of the house with the address and an A&A sign. The house was beautiful. It was newly painted brown with white trim and the door was red because Austin insisted on it he said it was cool. There were two big bay Windows at the living room and four square little Windows up top. It was lovely with a green lawn, a pool in the back and little red and yellow tulips (see what I did there? With their fave colors? No? Whatever that's cool 3) out front.

"I take it you like it." Austin told me. I nodded vigorously. "Yaya! Can we go in?" He asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

He quickly ran up the ten steps unto the small stoop. He shoved the key into the lock and smiled.

AUSTIN'S POV

As I pushed the door open I felt Ally brighten next to me. I looked over and her eyes twinkled with that excited spark she gets. She walked into the living room. There was a fairly sized flat screen sitting on top of a cupboard that we had specially made with the A&A music factory logo. There were three long black couches in a half circle around the tv. There was a coffee table with the cases of our different albums under a glass sheet. On the white walls were music notes, bright blue framed pictures of us throughout our four year long friendship in high school, pictures of us at award shows and pictures of our families.

Next she moved to the kitchen which was small and modern with white and black as the colors. The counters look like an oversized piano and the fridge is black with a white music not decal. She jumped for joy when she saw the basket my mom sent. It had three different jars of pickles, a bag of pancake batter and assorted pancake toppings.

She moved through the theater room, the beautiful dinning room, the awesome music room, and finally she started upstairs. We had gotten a hours with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. We figured since we were only planing on having one or two they cold set up the third one for guests. The two 'kid's' rooms were left white, plain, ready. The guest room had a large bed with fluffy black and blue pillows with a white and black comforter and a white bedside table with a blue and black lamp.

But the master room was the best. It was huge. We had a large spa like master bath with a desperate bath and desperate shower, two sinks, millions of cabinets and the colors were black and light gray. Our room was really big with brown and green soothing colors. Not my idea I dare say, but it made Ally happy and that's all that mattered. Our bed was huge with a ton of throw pillows over a brown and green comforter. In the corner there were French door leading to the balcony and kitty corner to the bed was a few lounge chairs and a smaller tv. Everything was perfect. til Ally collapsed onto the bed.

"Ally-bear? What's wrong? I though you would like it." I said as I felt panic twist in my chest. I cannot let this be a bad thing.

"N-no, it's just...what did I do to deserve all of this? I mean it's all perfect, you're perfect, the house is perfect, our lives are perfect." I puffed my chest slightly at the me being perfect thing.

I knelt down in front of her, having a rare, serious moment. "Ally, look at Me. Nothing is perfect, not me you, or the house. Life will be hard, heck it already has been. But like always we are better together." I told her. She nodded and I smiled.

"Good. I have one more thing to show you." I told her. She looked slightly worried.

I laughed and tugged her up with me, leading her to the cupboard in the left wall. I slowly swung the doors open that took up

nearly the entire wall and showed her the last surprise. She jumped for joy looking at all the books I brought from her apartment.

"This isn't even half of it. Where's the rest?" She asked worried I'd thrown out all her precious books.

"They're downstairs in the living room." I answered with a smirk. I knew her so well. I'm glad we are still in Miami.

 ** _okay I just fixed the typos I'm sorry there are so many, so if you catch one review it up!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: so I've noticed that over the three chapters I've written that like half of the views left, so if there's anything you don't like, than write a REVIEW!PLEASE! so I stayed up forever last night writing these, but my all nighters have to stop, school starts TOMORROW. And call me a nerd but I like school. Love y'all 3**

ALLY'S POV

Austin held my hand nervously in front of my dad's house. He was shaking like a wet dog. "Hey breathe!" I told him looking up at him. He nodded and sucked in a very deep breath. The shaking gradually stopped and I pulled him into a hug. "You're okay." I told him and smiled.

I walked to the door and knocked waving for Austin to follow. He looked VERY scared.

My dad opened the door and smiled. "Ally!" He engulfed me in a hug, my hand still trapped in Austin's. when he pulled away he looked to Austin. He still wasn't his biggest fan. "Austin." He said, slightly bitter.

"Hey Mr. Dawson." He murmured. I pulled him into the house and smiled.

~~~~one hour later~~~~

As we finished our dinner I smiled and squeezed his hand. He shook his head but I ignored it. "Dad. We have some big news." I said and felt Austin tense in fear.

"Oh?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Um we are...pregnant." I said nervously and smiled. Dad smiled wide.

"Yes. Here!" He shouted and grabbed something from a trunk in the living room. He came back with a bag and a big wrapped something.

He handed me the big wrapped something and I tore it open. "Oh that's…um…beautiful." I stammered pulling it out to show Austin. It was a picture that matched the one from our wedding. Giraffes with a little giraffe. Our wedding one was a painting of giraffes at the altar. We hid it. Out of sight out of mind.

"Thanks…" Austin said, dragging it out faking a smile.

I grabbed the bag from Lester and opened it. It was a bag of Austin Moon baby merchandise. I smiled. "Thanks dad." I told him, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note: sorry crazy first day. yay! more followers please people review, what major events do you want** **- ren ****AUSTIN'S POV** on August 5th 2022 Ava Raini Moon ( sorry didn't know her middle name so I used Raini.) was born in Miami regional hospital. she was a healthy 7.5 pounds. beautiful little girl with a full head of dark brown hair. she had Ally's nose and my eyes. Dez and Trish were there to hear her first beautiful cry. On August 7th Ally and I brought Ava home to a pale yellow room with elephant wallpaper, sheets and stuffed toys. Now she cried with a might. i was honestly thinking she might burst a lung until Ally told me that's probably impossible. Ally and I laid on our bed, listening to Ava wail. "I'll get it." I said, dragging myself up out of bed. I came into my baby girls room. she lay in her crib. i swooped her into my arms holding her to my chest and tugging on my shirt. i rocked her gently and sang her my lullaby my dad taught me. after I finished singing Ally came in and touched Ava's cheek. "you're great with her you know." she whispered. "so are you " "we're can do this " she muttered more to herself. "as long as we're together we can do anything." i told her and brought kissed by her cheek. she quietly started saving can't do it without you, and I soon joined. My little angle and my baby angel, with me forever. Perfectly beautiful. 


	6. Chapter 6

**author note:so worst day at school ever! i missed my bus got trampled in the hall way, got turned around and my friend was a jerk.** **-ren**

ALLY'S POV

Austin, Ava and I sat in the third row of the Songwriting and singing expo awards amphitheatre Ava, sitting on Austin's lap. she was a year old in a few weeks. she was learning to walk, and talk she was sweet and quiet like me.

Austin's new album just came out and he was going to preform after the awards. he was dressed nice for the awards but would change for his show. His hair was a little shorter and his face had lost the last of his baby face during our four years apart. instead of a whistle or a wishbone he wears a little pick that says music is poetry with personality. (for all u r5ers who get this, love r5 too.)

i was wearing a long blue and silver dress with white eye-shadow lo and a little necklace with a little child sitting on a moon. Austin gave it to me for my 25th birthday. Ava's little hand held my finger, her hair in pigtails, wearing a little silver poopy dress and her chocolate brown eyes wide and puppyish like Austin's.

he looked over and smiled at me, giving me a thumbs up as the lights dimmed si that the aisle was lit and a spotlight shown on the podium.

a man with spiky gray hair walked to the podium, smiled and tapped the mic.

"ok everyone, I'm Norine lengiter the owner of lengiter productions." finally I realized who he was. he was the hot shot music video maker.

"and now let's go into the amazing singers and songwriters of 2022!" He announced and the audience burst into vigorous clapping are loud applause.

they friend through names big time singers and songwriters and I smiled when Gavin Young stood and accepted an award for top country singer/songwriter. He had grown up, but he never settled down.

Norine came back on stage and stood smiling. "And now, for the last two awards. first up, top band, is..." he flipped the card open and smiled. "R5!" the crowd smiled as two blonde guys, two brunette guys and a blonde chick stood up. they all wore converse, even the girl. she was wearing a pair of adorable converse wedges. the rhythm guitarist, ross lynch looked a lot like Austin, just in a shirt buttoned up only have way, longer hair and a hanky tied around his neck and another around his left thigh. i noticed they all wore the same color. yellow ( Ross Lynch's fave color )

they all got up on stage and the Ross guy went to the mic. the crowd whooped and hollered. "hey guys! thanks for the award! you guys make me want to keep rocking!"

the amphitheatre went black until the stage lit up and I saw all five of them up on the black mass.

Then the Ross guy started singing. he sang this awesome song called crazy stupid love.

Norine stood at the podium and announced, "and the songwriter of the year, Ally Dawson-Moon!" Austin cheered next to me.

they handed me the award and Austin gave me a thumbs up.

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally came out and stood behind the mic.

And she started to sing.

 **i can feel you coming from a mile away**

 **my pulse starts racing from the words that you say** **and you say ski many of them like you don't have a clue**

 **you don't have to try too hard**

 **you already have my heart**

 **you don't have a thing to prove**

 **I'm already into you**

 **so** **hold hold hold hold me tight now**

 **cause I'm so so good to go**

 **don't say don't say good night you know**

 **you had me at hello**

 **you had me at hello**

 **you had me at hello**

 **don't say don't say good night you know**

 **you had me at hello**

 **Close your mouth now,**

 **baby** **, don't say a word**

 **Cause you ain't saying nothing I ain't already heard**

 **Plus all them words get buried when the beat's so loud**

 **And the speaker's blowin' up to this dance song**

 **You don't have to try too hard**

 **You already have my heart**

 **You don't got a thing to prove**

 **I'm already into you**

 **so**

 **Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**

 **Cause I'm so, so good to go**

 **Don't say, don't say good night you know**

 **you had me at hello**

 **you had me at hello**

 **you had me at hello**

 **dont say dont say good night you know**

 **you had me at hello**

 **ooooh oooh oooh**

 **You don't have to try too hard**

 **You already have my heart**

 **You don't got a thing to prove**

 **I'm already into you**

 **So**

 **Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now**

 **I'm so, so good to go**

 **Don't say, don't say good night you know**

 **you had me at hello**

 **you had me at hello**

 **you had me at hello**

 **dont say dont say good night you know**

 **you had me at hello**

when she finished the whole audience clapped.

And then it was my turn.

"hey my peeps, this song I wrote with the help of my good friends from r5!" i sent a smirk to Ross and he smiled back. "i wrote this song for the four years Ally and I seperated. nobody but my buddy Ross Lynch has heard this song so hear it goes.

 **teardrops in your hazel eyes**

 **i can't believe I made you cry**

 **it feels so long since we went wrong**

 **but you're still on my mind**

 **never meant to break your heart**

 **sometimes things just fall apart**

 **so here's one night to make it right**

 **before we say goodbye**

 **so wait up, wait up**

 **give me one more chance**

 **to make up, make up**

 **i just need one last dance**

 **freshman year I saw your face**

 **now it's graduation day**

 **said we'd be friends think the end**

 **can we start again**

 **so wait up, wait up**

 **give me one more chance**

 **to make up make up**

 **i just need one last dance**

 **Na Na Na Na oh oh**

 **Na Na Na Na oh oh**

 **i heard you're heading east** **s**

 **o let's just make our peace**

 **so when you think of me**

 **you'll smile and I'll smile**

 **so wait up wait up**

 **give me one more chance** **to make up make up**

 **i just need one last dance**

 **so wait up wait up**

 **give me one more chance**

 **just one song then I'll move on**

 **give me one last dance**

 **i just need one last dance with you**

 **oh whoah**

I held the last chord and smiled. "love you Ally and Ava" I told them and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: so thank you roxy1971 I love u! But I totally need help writers block! What do you want to read? For the last twenty minutes I've been listening to r5 songs to find some inspiration and I'm drawing a blank. And I will have a better day tomorrow. Thanks roxy! And thanks LoveShipper!**

 **-ren**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors note: I know it's been forever but hey, writer's block! Ridiculously hard! Also I have another little story. If you're into Kickin it, you should check out sleepless in seaford. Not my best work but whatever. The reason why I'm able to write this chapter is because I had a major anxiety attack so I stayed home from school, watchd proably ten Austin and Ally videos while my sister was at a dr appointment and felt good about this chapter. So! For my loyal followers love you! PS for any of you that know anything about Colleen Houck's Tiger's curse, I will probably writing some stories fro that! Love y'all 3**_

 _ **-ren**_

AUSTIN'S POV

As Ally and I stepped into the A&A museum my heart throbbed. We decided to make it into a museum for the fans, but everyone knew it would still be Sonic Boom to Ally, Dez, Trish and I.

It were Ally and I fell in love, where we ALL got our starts. Ally was the best thing that ever happened me. I loved her so much; I loved our family so much.

Life was good with them by my side. She was perfect for me. Her smile, her laugh her twinkling eyes. Ava was a mini Ally. She was sweet, slightly shy and amazing at singing. She was now three and so cute. She started picking out her own clothes a few months ago and it's insane.

She dresses just like Ally did when we first met.

Now Ally wore the same type of things she always did. She doesn't wear heels as much as wedges or boots and her hair is shoulder length and curly. She wears the moon and child necklace every day and a bracelet that Ava 'helped' me pick out. It had a pink sparkly MOM in the middle and a music note on both sides.

She is the best mother. Ava loves pancakes and hates pickles which Ally is okay with so she doesn't have to share much.

But lately Ally can't stand pickles. "It's perfect." Alls said, rubbing a hand over her big baby bump.

Ava was staying with Lester while we opened the Museum for the weekend.

I spin to face her and lay my hands on little Alex. "We're perfect." I said and put my forehead to hers.

Ally squeaked and I felt a pang of panic hit me in the gut. "What is it?" I ask, scared.

"Alex kicked." She smiled grabbed my hand and placed it on her big belly. I felt a jolt where my head was and I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Perfect." I smiled and hugged her close, my hands on my little son and the best wife I could ever ask for.

ALLY'S POV

As I lay in bed I reflected on my life.

I rest a steady hand on my huge, eight month bump, my smile wide. We decorated Alex's room in white and red with and balck polka dots.

Ava being three wanted her room to be pink and decorated with her favorite book character. Yes. She was a nerd like me.

Any who, Alex's room was perfect. It was straight across from ours. Each of our kids would have their own bathroom, heir own bedroom. They could be anything they wanted. They could follow after us, they could be austronauts if they wanted. Heck! They could own a grocery store and I would be proud.

Austin was the best father Ava and Alex could have. He loved them both with all his heart, and since he was slightly childish still he was perfect for them to play with. He loved making pancakes for Ava and he didn't mind watching Disney mvies with her. She loved Ariel and Rapunzel, she said she had the best parents daily and she was sooo sweet.

Her smile was just like Austin's. Impish, childlike and jolly, here eyes wide and puppy. She had Austin wrapped around her finger. She was polite and kind.

Alex, I already knew would be a mini Austin. He would be sweet, clueless and strong.

Our family was perfect.

As I reflected Ava burst through our room. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried and nearly tripped running to our bed.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked and hoisted her onto the bed. She crawled onto Austin and I's laps and hugged him close.

"I had the scariest dweam. Mommy died and Daddy weft me wifh gramdpa. And and you didn't wove me. I was all awone. " She cried her eyes wet.

Austin hugged her. "Oh baby. We will never leave you. We love you and Alex. You'll never be alone. We will always love you." He soothed.

"But what if you wove da new baby more dan you wove me?" She cried. My heart shattered.

I hoisted her off of Austin and hugged her onto my lap. "Baby. Ava, look at me. We will love you the same as we do now. We will love you and little Alex equally, okay. We love you both." I said and her sobs slowly calmed and her head nuzzled me.

"I wove you too mommy." She said as she drifted off to sleep. I put her in between Austin and I.

"She's so perfect." Austin whispered as I lay down.

"She is, isn't she." I murmured.

"Sure baby, I was talking about Ava." He lay down, and wrapped his arms around Ava our baby and I, and hugged me closer.

"I love you my little loves." He whispered. I was asleep, his arm cradled over me, and his hands laying on my belly.

AUSTIN'S POV

I smiled as Ally waddled down the stairs to the kitchen where I was cooking her new favorite. Salami, toast and bananas with a glass of warm orange juice. I don't know why she likes it but I'd make it for her every day, every meal, for the rest of our lives if it made her happy.

For the rest of the day we hung out on the couch, Ava sleeping, coloring, dancing and singing, and then coloring again.

And after I carried Ava to her room, I came down to see Ally sleeping on the couch.

I picked her up and carried her upstairs to our room. She was still so light even eight months pregnant.

And as I lay her down on the bed and crawl in next to her. "Amazing that it took us this long to get here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: So I havent updated in what feels like forever. But I've been super busy and sore from PE and it's just been a mess. But, based on the review from theausllydoctor I got an awesome idea for this chapter and the next few ones. I'm almost done with thisseries, so I might start a new one. At the end of this chapter I'm going to list a few ideas and if you want any of them, review it up! Love y'all**

 **-ren**

AUSTIN'S POV

Ally and I are the youngest parents in the whole auditorium. All the other parents are older than forty. Ally and I are only 33, but everyone told us we still looked twenty. Ava's eight and Alex's five. Right now Ava is on stage holding a guitar and Alex is standing on the side of the stage.

Ava starts to play DON'T LOOK DOWN and Alex starts to dance. They're so perfect. They dance, preform and sing, and are perfect. They work well together and they aren't shy at all.

Alex and Ava hopped off stage and hugged Ally and I and clasped to our legs and hips. Ally laughed and smiled hoisting Alex up onto her hip. "Good job guys! I loved it!" Ally said and I cooed at our kids. Every time I hear Mrs. Ally Moon or Ally and Austin's kids, makes my heart flutter. They are always sweet and so cute.

Alex loves pickles and Ava likes pancakes. Alex dances and sings and Ava plays and sings. They preform our old songs, but Ally and I still sing new songs. The museum is a hit and Miami is the perfect place for our kids. Dez and Carrie live in New York with their little six year old and Trish and Chuck live in Texas with their seven year old.

Life is good. Ally and I pick up the kids in our little town car and head home. Home. That stll makes my heart flutter too. When we get home Ava and Alex are asleep. Ally brings Alex to his bed and I bring Ava to bed. When they're both in bed Ally's cuddled up on the couch, a blanket tugged around her and the Princess Bride on the tv. The house hasn't changed much except we got a bigger tv and more books. Thank you Ally.

"Hey babe." I called and she looked up smiling. She's in sweats and her short hair is in a cute little pony tail.

Her eyes are wide with sleepiness. I myself am in gym shorts and an undershirt. I sit down next to her and she instantly cuddles into my side. I let out a content sigh. "They did a really good job." She said, tired.

I laughed and she smiled inward. "Goodnight." I told her and felt he nod before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you." I said quietly. I loved her. I loved them all so much. They were beautiful. And perfect.

And Ally and I, we made it through this part. Because we're better together.


	10. new ideas

**Ally gets abused by her dad. Austin's the new kid and he's worried for the shy girl Ally. She doesn't talke and she gets bullied by Kira Starr. Will Austin be able to help her? Heal her?**

 **Austin's local bad boy with behavior issues and gets stuck with the Marino High nerd, to work at the local homeless shelter. Austin hates it at first or will he change because of Ally.**

 **Ally moves to Miami and is unimpressed by Austin's bad boy routine and so his friends dare him to make her fall for him.**

 **Austin let's fame go to his head. They are in LA and on vacation. Austin grows fond of a girl named Lily, and Dez, Trish, and Ally all know that she is just using him, and changing him for the worse. And when Austin doesn't show up for the first six A &A meetings Ally and their friends start to lose faith in Austin. And then completely lose faith when Austin ditches the charity concert for the homeless shelter. Will his friends be able to bring him back or will they be lost forever.**

 **Ally is the new girl. She hates Miami and gets stuck with the bad boy of the new school as a tour guide through Miami. But little does he know that she really should be the one guiding him, because she has him all figured out. And he doesn't like that all she sees in the bad in him.**


End file.
